Les paris sont lancés
by Lazy.Charly
Summary: Fili et Kili ont amené Thorin et Bilbo à faire le même pari sans le savoir : Ils doivent tenter de se séduire l'un l'autre, pour pimenter les choses, ils ont interdiction de ressentir quoi que ce soit. C'était sans compter sur les deux héritiers qui comptent bien faire accélérer les choses à leur manière. La vie à Erebor allait être mouvementée. Thilbo sur fond de Fiki !
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

-Non, non, non et non ! Je ne ferai pas ça !

-Voyons oncle Thorïn ne sois pas si buté, commença Fili.

-Il a raison ! En plus tu as à gagner dans cette affaire, enchaina Kili.

-Et quoi donc ? Reprit Thorïn.

-Nous te ficherons la paix jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, dit le nain blond.

-En plus tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire. Simplement séduire le Hobbit, sourit son frère. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que toi, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne a peur -d'échouer ?

-Laisse tomber Frangin, je suis sûre que Balin a beaucoup plus de chances de réussir que lui !

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Il est hors de question que je puisse perdre face à vous, surtout si j'y gagne à la fin ! J'accepte votre pari débile. céda finalement Thorïn

-Très bien oncle Thorïn, mais si jamais tu perds, puisqu'il faut bien envisager cette option, tu nous dispenseras des cours d'Alchimie. Tenta subtilement Fili

-Très bien, très bien. Plus d'Alchimie si je perds. Autre chose à savoir où vous comptez passer la nuit sur le tapis ?

-Il y a une seule condition en fait. Kili je te laisse lui exposer la situation.

-Le but est de séduire Monsieur Bilbo, mais tu dois aussi faire attention à tes propres sentiments. Interdiction de tomber éperdument amoureux du cambrioleur ! Se moqua Kili.

-Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Dans aucun cas je n'éprouverai une quelconque attirance pour un semi homme.

-Dans ce cas oncle Thorïn, nous te laissons et te souhaitons bonne chance.

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes héritiers quittèrent les quartiers royaux en riant aux éclats. Leur oncle s'était laissé prendre. Il suffisait de laisser entendre qu'il était incapable d'une chose pour qu'il fonce tête baissée afin de prouver le contraire. Les choses allaient se corser maintenant. Ce n'était pas le tout de convaincre Thorïn, il fallait désormais s'attaquer à Bilbo, qui après la bataille des cinq armées avait élu domicile à Erebor pour une durée indéterminée. Ils allaient devoir ruser pour arriver à leurs fins. Le Hobbit se laissait souvent aller lorsqu'il était en colère ou blessé. Ils décidèrent que ce serait Fili qui irait lui parler. Il avait le don de réussir à s'entendre avec lui pour le mettre en rogne quelques secondes après.

-A toi de jouer Frangin, je compte sur toi ! Je t'attendrais au terrain d'entrainement, je dois vérifier si mes flèches atteignent toujours leur cible.

-Tu sais très bien que oui, tu es bien meilleur archer que les Elfes. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Fili poussa un long soupir et entra dans la chambre que s'était approprié Bilbo. Sa présence ne dérangeant pas, personne n'avait pris la peine de précipiter son départ.

-Bien le bonjour Bilbo, dit Fili avec son sourire le plus amical

-Bonjour à vous Fili, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Voyez-vous, avec Kili nous nous posions une question, et quelque chose me dit que vous pouvez nous aider à y répondre.

Fili comprit qu'il avait réussi à capter l'intérêt de Bilbo au vu de la lueur qui s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il était intrigué. Parfait.

-Plait-il ?

-Et bien, nous nous demandions qui des Nains où des Hobbits étaient plus forts sur certains points…

-Quel genre de points ?

-Par exemple au combat, dans ce cas les Nains sont supérieurs aux Hobbits.

-Cela m'arrache la langue de le dire, mais oui vous avez raison sur ce point. Pour ce qui est du reste, les Hobbits sont les meilleurs ! Déclara fièrement le plus petit en bomba le torse.

-Ne le prenez pas mal Bilbo, mais j'ai encore quelques doutes.

-A quel sujet ? Nous sommes plus gracieux, plus discrets, plus délicats, meilleurs cuisiniers et tout un tas d'autres choses ! S'énerva le semi homme.

-Je vous l'accorde. Mais prenons un autre exemple, pourquoi pas la séduction ? Fili avait dit cette dernière phrase en appuyant délibérément sur le dernier mot. La réaction de Bilbo ne se fit pas attendre.

-Vous n'insinuez tout de même pas que les Hobbits n'ont aucun charme ? s'indigna-t-il.

-Je n'arrive pas à départager.

-Pas besoin ! Nous sommes beaucoup plus doués en séduction que vous !

-Dans ce cas-là, vous n'avez rien contre un petit pari ?

-Je vous écoute, quelles sont les règles ?

« C'est parti » pensant Fili, c'était le moment ou jamais. Si sa démarche était la bonne, Bilbo sauterait sur l'occasion de montrer sa supériorité.

-C'est très simple, disons que vous devez réussir à charmer mon Oncle. Bien sûr pour montrer que vous êtes plus doué, vous ne devez pas répondre à ses sentiments.

-Vous êtes vraiment tordu mon cher, mais l'idée me plait. Très bien ! Vous allez voir qui des Nains où des Hobbits sont les plus séducteurs.

Fili et Bilbo échangèrent encore quelques mots et politesses, puis le nain blond se retira. Un grand sourire fendait son visage. Décidemment la vie à Erebor allait être mouvementée pendant un certain temps. C'est Kili qui allait être heureux de cette nouvelle. Ce dernier était justement là où il l'avait dit précédemment. Chacune de ses flèches atteignaient le centre de la cible. Ses gestes étaient souples et précis, sa posture idéale. Décidemment, il trouvait son frère parfait, tellement parfait que ça en devenait troublant.

* * *

Voilà le prologue de "_Les paris sont lancés "_, j'espère qu'il aura piqué votre curiosité et vous incitera à lire la suite .

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end, et à bientôt pour le Premier Chapitre !


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Fili et Kili étaient exaspérés, ni Bilbo ni Thorïn n'avaient pris l'initiative d'engager un quelconque numéro de charme. Les termes du pari étaient pourtant simples. Kili se laissa glisser le long du mur sur lequel il était appuyé depuis un bon moment déjà .Fili le suivit de prés, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son jeune frère. Ils étaient plongés dans leurs réflexions, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'amorcer les choses. Une idée traversa l'esprit du plus jeune qui bondit sur ses pieds. Fili n'ayant pas réagi assez vite, s'écrasa face la première contre le sol froid du couloir.

-Par Aûle ! Kili qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda Fili.

- J'ai trouvé ! Je sais comment faire. Il sourit, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- De Thorin et Bilbo ! S'ils sont timides, il suffit tout bonnement de forcer un peu les choses…

- Bon sang Kili, tu es un génie !

- Je le sais déjà, mais merci de me le rappeler.

Kili était heureux de voir son frère fier de lui. A chaque fois qu'il le félicitait, une douce chaleur se propageait en lui, s'en était même perturbant.

-Tu sais par où commencer j'espère ?

- Evidemment. On va d'abord s'occuper de Monsieur Bilbo.

Le jeune héritier entraina son frère en le tenant par la main en direction des Ecuries.

Tôt ce matin, Bilbo avait entendu dire que Myrtille, sa ponette pendant l'Aventure, était au plus mal. Bien évidemment jamais il n'avouerait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, sa fierté de Hobbit l'en empêchant. Malgré sa sévère allergie, Bilbo n'hésita pas et entra dans l'Ecurie. L'air sentait bon le foin, mais malheureusement pour le Cambrioleur, des poils de poney volaient un peu partout. Ses yeux commencèrent à le bruler et son nez à le démanger. Il s'approcha tout de même près du box de Myrtille. A sa plus grande surprise, elle semblait être en pleine forme, sa robe était lisse et luisante, et elle s'intéressait à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle parut même ravie de revoir Bilbo. Il en profita pour lui faire une petite caresse, lui promettant de revenir bientôt. Il tourna les talons pour quitter les lieux avant que sa maudite allergie ne prenne le dessus. Lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir les portes, celles-ci ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Elles étaient fermées à clé et Bilbo n'avait aucun moyen de sortir.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plait.

Le semi homme attendit quelques secondes, espérant avoir une réponse, mais en vain.

- Si c'est un jeu, sachez que je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout !

Bilbo cru entendre pouffer derrières les portes, il tenta donc encore une fois de les ouvrir. Comme la première fois, elles ne bougèrent pas. Son nez le chatouillait de plus en plus. Un premier éternuement. Un deuxième. Un troisième. C'était trop tard, son allergie s'était déclenchée, s'il ne sortait pas d'ici rapidement, il finirait six pieds sous terre, ses éternuements à répétition l'empêchant de respirer.

Derrière les portes des Ecuries se trouvait les deux héritiers de Thorïn. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pouffer, et il était fort possible que Bilbo l'ait remarqué. Lorsqu'ils eurent reprit un semblant de sérieux, Kili regarda son frère :

- Fili, cours chercher Thorïn, on ne peut pas non plus le laisser ici toute la journée !

- J'y vais. Je compte sur toi pour surveiller le Cambrioleur, ne le laisse pas s'enfuir, on en a encore besoin.

Fili fit un clin d'œil à son frère et partit en direction du bureau de son oncle. A cette heure, il n'avait généralement rien de bien intéressant à faire. Les conseils royaux débutants après le repas, le Roi avait généralement sa matinée de libre. Il ne pouvait se trouver que dans son bureau à pester après les elfes pour une raison ou pour une autre, comme tout Nain digne de ce nom se doit de le faire. Le Nain blond gravit les grands escaliers en pierre quatre à quatre, tourna à droite au bout d'un couloir et se retrouva nez à nez devant une imposante porte en chêne massif. Il la poussa et entra. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Thorïn était en effet dans son bureau, lisant des documents et marmonnant des « Saletés de bouffeurs d'herbe » à tort et à travers.

- Bien le bonjour mon Oncle. Comment te portes-tu ?

Thorïn soupira sans pour autant relever les yeux de ses papiers.

- Pour que tu viennes me voir aussi tôt c'est que tu as besoin de quelque chose. Donc je te le demande maintenant, cela nous épargnera du mal à tous les deux, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tout de suite… je ne suis pas comme ça ! Fili feignit d'être offensé. En réalité ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'aide, mais plutôt un certain Monsieur Bilbo…

A l'entente du nom du semi homme, le grand Nain releva rapidement la tête, ce qui Fili nota dans un coin de sa tête.

- Toi et ton frère avaient encore préparé un sale coup. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

- Ne fronce pas ainsi les sourcils mon oncle, tu risques d'avoir encore plus de rides que maintenant. Dit Fili tout en s'asseyant sur un siège juste en face de Thorïn.

Il posa sa tête sur ses mains croisées. Visiblement, son Roi attendait une réponse.

- Nous n'avons rien fait. Il semblerait simplement que _ton_ cher Cambrioleur ne se soit par inadvertance enfermé dans les Ecuries.

- Par Mâhal !

Thorïn envoya valser les documents qu'il avait encore dans la main. Il sortit en courant pour se précipiter d'abord à l'infirmerie où se trouvait Oin afin d'emporter une potion anti-allergène ainsi qu'un mouchoir. Il se rua ensuite en direction des Ecuries. Pendant ce temps, Fili avait emprunté un autre chemin et avait déjà retrouvé son frère.

- Kili, Caches toi ! L'Ours est en colère !

- Viens, derrière ! Je tiens à assister à la scène !

Les deux frangins s'élancèrent à l'arrière des Ecuries, de là ils avaient un point de vue idéal, rien de pouvait leur échapper. Ils entendaient les éternuements répétés de Bilbo. C'est à ce moment que Thorïn débarqua en trombe faisant voler la paille dans tous les sens. Ce qu'il vit lui fit un drôle d'effet, Bilbo était assis, ses vêtements froissés, sa chemise entrouverte, les joues rosies et les cheveux en bataille. Le Nain mit quelques secondes avant de revenir à lui et de porter secours au plus petit.

- Bilbo ! Venez là. Vous allez bien ?

- Disons que j'ai connu mieux … répondit Bilbo d'une voix légèrement enrouée qui souleva quelque chose au plus profond de Thorïn qu'il ne put identifier.

Ils sortirent des Ecuries sous l'œil attentif des deux Nains qui se retenaient de rire en voyant la tête de leur Oncle.

- Tenez, je suis passé chercher ça. Buvez le cul-sec.

Thorïn tendit la potion à Bilbo qui, suivant ses conseils, avala le tout sans poser de question.

-Merci Thorïn, c'est fort aimable de votre part d'être venu à ma rescousse. J'ai bien cru y passer.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas laissez des poneys entrainer votre fin…

Bilbo rit doucement avant d'éternuer une nouvelle fois.

- Excusez-moi, ça risque de durer encore quelques heures …

- J'ai pris cela aussi.

A ces mots, le grand Nain sorti de sa poche un mouchoir en soie rouge brodé de fil d'or et le tendit à Bilbo. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, et le remercia.

- Faites plus attention la prochaine fois.

- Dans le cas contraire, je compte sur vous pour venir à mon aide.

Ce que fit Thorïn en étonna plus d'un, que ce soit Bilbo, Fili ou Kili. Il caressa gentiment la tête de Bilbo, enfin il lui ébouriffa plutôt les cheveux, mais quand on le connaissait bien, cela correspondait à une tentative d'esquisser un geste affectueux. Comprennant le sens de son geste, et s'en sentant soudainement mal à l'aise, il se détourna et partit en direction de ses appartements. Bilbo était toujours immobile, rouge comme une pivoine. Il reprit ses esprits quelques instants plus tard et vaqua à ses occupations. Les deux frères attendirent que plus personne ne se trouve aux environs avant de pouvoir hurler de rire et de se rouler par terre. Des larmes leurs montèrent aux yeux. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé voir leur Oncle faire une chose pareille. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula avant qu'ils réussissent à se relever malgré leurs muscles essuya ses larmes et prit la parole.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que Thorïn ferait ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru !

- Et moi donc ! Il aurait tout de même pu essayer de faire un peu mieux dans sa tentative de caresse.

- Quelque chose dans le genre.

Fili se tourna vers son frère, et le regarda droit les yeux tout en passant la main dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Il lui fit une caresse délicate et descendit jusqu'à la nuque de Kili, qui commençait à avoir étrangement chaud. Fili retira sa main en rigolant.

-Tu vois, quelque chose qui ressemble plutôt à ça . Il va falloir lui donner deux ou trois conseils.

- Si Thorïn avait fait ça, je pense que Bilbo aurait cédé immédiatement !

- Aller viens, je te rappel que nous devons forcer un peu le destin. Ce n'est pas en se faisant ébouriffer des cheveux que l'on tombe amoureux !

- Tout dépend de qui vient la caresse… murmura Kili

- Tu disais ?

- Je disais que j'ai déjà une idée pour la suite ! Allons-y.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre ! Je me rends compte que je commence déjà à avoir du retard, il devait être publié vendredi... Ne me jugez pas !

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent & laissent des Reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !

Un merci particulier à Eldda qui prend toujours le temps de me corriger et de me donner des idées. Je peux affirmer que si Thorin te voyait, il tomberait immédiatement sous ton charme, oubliant Bilbo en quelques secondes. Si,si c'est vrai, je ne fais pas de la lèche (a)

Joyeux Noël à vous & à bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les deux héritiers venaient de se faufiler dans les appartements de Thorïn. Le coup des Ecuries était une idée génie, il était hors de question de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. En plus, cela leur permettait de passer du temps ensemble, ce qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout, surtout quand cela signifiait faire sortir leur Oncle de ses gonds. A ce moment précis, c'était lui qui allait subir l'imagination débordante de ses neveux. Ils posèrent leurs bagages qu'ils avaient apportée avec eux près de l'immense armoire qui occupait une grande partie de la chambre. Sans perdre de temps, ils ouvrirent les portes afin de dévoiler les vêtements du Roi sous la Montagne. Fili se tourna vers son frère :

- On a peu de temps petit frère, Oncle Thorïn aura bientôt fini son tour dans les mines. On prend ses vêtements, on les échanges, on file et on passe à la suite.

- D'accord ! Tu t'occupes des chemises, moi des pantalons.

- C'est parti.

Le Nain Blond tendit son bras vers les chemises pour les retirer de leurs supports mais Kili l'en empêcha. Ses lèvres étaient fendues d'un adorable sourire en coin qui faisait fondre tant de nains et naines à travers le Royaume et ses yeux bleus brillaient étrangement.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non aucun, j'ai juste une idée pour s'amuser un peu…

- Ça m'intéresse, explique-toi.

- Un concours. Le premier qui a fini peut demander ce qu'il veut à l'autre.

A son tour, Fili se mit à sourire mais de façon différente de son petit frère. Un sourire désinvolte qui faisait lui aussi tourner la tête des sujets. Le cœur de Kili en eut un raté. Le premier héritier fit un clin d'œil.

- Je suis partant, mais tu n'as pas peur de ce qui peut t'arriver ?

- Non, puisque que je ne compte pas perdre…

Ils se jetèrent en même temps sur l'armoire, les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce, des rires s'élevèrent. Kili donnait des coups de hanche pour pousser son frère, ce à quoi Fili répondait par des coups de coude dans les côtes du plus petit. Ils avaient pratiquement terminé, notamment Kili qui était persuadé de sa victoire. Il attrapa les deux derniers pantalons pour les poser dans son grand sac. Son visage affichait un air victorieux, qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Fili était assis, près de son sac qui se trouvait sur le lit de Thorïn. Ayant terminé bien avant son frère, il avait pris un malin plaisir à le regarder espérer et s'évertuer à vider l'armoire au plus vite. Le tout sans dire le moindre mot, évidemment. Ils se regardèrent. Le plus jeune arrêta de respirer dans l'attente de la demande du plus vieux.

- Détends-toi Kili ! A quoi tu penses ? Je ne suis pas si sadique que ça…

- Te connaissant, je m'attends à tout.

- On réglera ça plus tard. Gardes en tête que j'ai gagnée et que je peux te demander ce que je veux. Maintenant on file.

- D'accord. Il faut juste déposer ça avant.

Kili déposa une enveloppe portant le nom de leur oncle sur la table de chevet. Ils partirent ensuite en direction de la chambre de Maitre Baggins.

Thorïn Ecu-de-chêne avait enfin terminé sa journée, tenter de redonner sa splendeur d'antan à Erebor n'était pas de tout repos, même pour lui. Surtout avec deux neveux exécrables possédant une imagination débordante. A cet instant, Thorïn n'aspirait qu'à une chose, retirer ses luxueux et pesants habits de Roi pour une tenue plus confortable. S'en suivrait certainement un entrainement avec Dwalin si ce dernier était disponible. Ocrist était dans son fourreau depuis bien trop longtemps. Le Roi sous la montagne fit donc une halte par sa chambre. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, l'atmosphère était différente, l'intuition du Nain lui dit que Kili et Fili y était pour quelques chose. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et en ouvrit les portes. Il se figea un bref instant, avant que la colère ne monte en lui. Sa garde-robe n'était plus là. Pire, elle avait été remplacée par des vêtements confectionnés par des Elfes. Ces bouts de tissues étaient délicats, fins, brodées et un léger parfum de forêt s'en dégageait. Des broutilles inutiles pour un Nain ! Thorïn laissa échapper un juron.

- Si j'attrape ces deux idiots, je jure qu'ils vont gouter au tranchant de mon épée. Au vu de ce qu'ils font de leurs têtes, elles ne semblent pas être bien utiles. Et ça, c'est quoi encore ?

Le Nain couronné s'empara d'une lettre posée sur sa table de chevet

_Très cher Oncle Thorin,_

_Comme tu peux le constater tes vêtements semblent avoir pris la fuite._

_Ils ne devaient pas supporter ton mauvais caractère, quelque chose nous laisse_

_Penser qu'ils ont probablement trouvé refuge chez un être beaucoup plus doux et attentionné._

_Il faut bien avouer que Monsieur Bilbo a beaucoup de place dans ses armoires._

_Surtout ne gâche pas cette occasion !_

_Tes adorables neveux Fili & Kili_

_P.S : D'après ce que l'on a entendu, Bilbo n'est pas revenu de sa longue promenade aux alentours d'Erebor._

Thorïn soupira et s'empressa de se diriger vers les appartements du semi homme

Bilbo avait décidé de rester tranquille aujourd'hui, passant sa journée à lire en grignotant, à se prélasser et à fumer paisiblement sa pipe en admirant les magnifiques paysages qu'offrait la Montagne Solitaire. Et puis il eut l'envie de prendre un délicieux bain débordant de mousse. Il y était resté près d'une heure, peut-être même plus puisque l'eau était désormais froide. Il sortit de la salle d'eau pour pouvoir se vêtir décemment. Il enfila son pantalon et voulu mettre sa chemise quand il remarqua une lettre laissée à son attention. Il la prit et commença sa lecture

_Très cher Maitre Cambrioleur,_

_Vous allez avoir l'occasion de montrer vos talents en matière de séduction,_

_Nous comptons sur vous, n'hésitez pas à en faire trop, on ne sait jamais !_

_L'Ours ne devrait pas tarder à faire son entrée._

_A vous de jouer Boucle d'Or._

_Fili & Kili pour vous servir._

Bilbo fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est deux-là avaient encore inventé ? Il n'eut même pas le temps d'y réfléchir que la grande porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaitre Thorïn Ecu-de-chêne qui ne s'attendait apparemment pas du tout à trouver le Hobbit dans sa chambre. Le plus petit offrait une vision étrange, agréable et même tentante. Il ne portait pas de chemise, ses boucles étaient trempées et l'eau glissait le long de son coup et partait se perdre à différents endroits sur ce petit corps qui était néanmoins devenu beaucoup plus musclé avec leur Aventure. Une légère et appétissante odeur d'abricot mélangée à celle de la framboise se dégageait, provenant de Bilbo. Mais ce qui prit Thorïn de court, ce fut bien le magnifique sourire que le Hobbit lui adressa.

- Bonjour à vous Thorïn, je ne savais pas que vous comptiez me rendre visite. J'aurais fait quelques efforts, disons, vestimentaires.

Le grand Nain bégaya à cause d'une vue loin d'être désagréable avant de se reprendre rapidement. Il était le Roi sous le Montagne après tout.

-Bonjour Maitre Baggins, en réalité je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici…

- Ah je vois. Dois-je en déduire que vous venez souvent vous promener dans mes appartements en secret ? Non pas que cela me dérange, bien sûr, mais je ne vous savais pas comme ça…

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose, et même si c'était le cas, cela ne vous regarderai pas.

Voyant que le sourire de Bilbo se fanait quelque peu, Thorïn comprit qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop rude. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

- En réalité, il y a quelques-unes de mes affaires personnelles dans votre chambre, j'espérais pouvoir les récupérer sans devoir vous déranger. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez en promenade aujourd'hui, je comptais les récupérer pendant ce temps.

- C'est étrange, j'ai pourtant dit à vos neveux que je ne pensais pas sortir aujourd'hui… Enfin passons. Si un jour vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pouvez me le demander. Sachez que je ferai mon possible pour répondre à vos désirs.

A la tête que fit le Nain, Bilbo comprit que sa dernière phrase avait fait mouche. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Thorïn, qui se mit à sourire aussi. Il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Je vous remercie Bilbo, votre sympathie me ravie. Je demanderai à ce que l'on récupère le reste de mes affaires plus tard. Pour le moment je vais juste prendre cela, si vous le permettez …

Thorïn ouvrit l'armoire. Ses vêtements étaient effectivement là. Il lança un regard au petit puis retira sa lourde cape qui lança sur le lit. Il déboutonna sa chemise, doucement, délicatement. Bilbo était à deux doigts de s'étrangler. Il ne rêvait pas, le Roi était en train de se déshabiller dans sa chambre. Il suivit le mouvement de la chemise qui glissa le long du corps de Thorïn pour finir par terre. Il releva les yeux en prenant son temps, admirant ce corps tellement parfait qu'il semblait pouvoir disparaitre à tout instant. Les yeux du Hobbit finirent leur inspection sur le visage du Nain, qui attendait de pouvoir planter son regard dans celui du plus petit. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues immédiatement mais ne réussit pas à détourner les yeux, comme hypnotisé. Il se sentait fiévreux, et tremblait de tout part. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ce n'était pas normal, Thorïn arrêta immédiatement son petit jeu et se précipita vers Bilbo pour le soutenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Bilbo ?!

Le grand Nain posa sa main sur le front du Hobbit.

- Vous avez de la fièvre ! Quelle idée aussi de se promener à moitié vêtu avec tous ces courants d'airs. Qu'est-ce qui vous passe par la tête ?

- Je ne comprends plus vraiment ce qui ce passe, je dois bien l'avouer.

- Ne perdons pas de temps. Enfilez une chemise avant d'aller voir Oïn, je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez la mort en chemin.

Bilbo avait certes perdu ses moyens devant Thorïn, mais à ce moment son côté Took prit le dessus. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait fait un pari avec Fili, et il comptait bien montrer de quoi il était capable.

Il regarda Thorïn avec un air implorant, personne ne pouvait y résister, pas même le Roi sous le Montagne. Ce dernier prit donc n'importe quelle chemise et aida Bilbo à la mettre, aux prix de certains efforts pour ne pas s'attarder sur ce corps tellement adorable qui émettait une chaleur intense. Une fois terminé, il se rendit compte que la dite chemise lui appartenait, les manches étaient beaucoup trop longues et Bilbo flottait à l'intérieur.

- Voilà allons-y maintenant, avant que la fièvre n'ait raison de vous.

Encore une fois le Cambrioleur regarda Thorïn, n'esquissant aucun geste. Il voulait pousser cela encore un plus loin. Il voulait mettre le Nain à l'épreuve. Ils se défièrent donc du regard quelques instants. Thorïn soupira puis passa un bras sous les jambes de Bilbo et l'autre derrière son dos pour le soulever. Ils partirent donc comme cela vers l'infirmerie, avec un Roi tentant par tous les moyens de camoufler sa gêne et un Hobbit qui avait encore plus chaud.

Kili & Fili étaient devenu experts dans l'art du camouflage et de l'espionnage. La preuve étant que ni Thorïn ni Bilbo n'avaient remarqué leurs présences alors qu'ils assistaient à la scène depuis le balcon de la chambre du Hobbit. Bien évidemment, ils s'étaient retenu de rire du mieux qu'ils purent, mais quand leur Oncle avait quitté les appartements avec Bilbo dans ses bras, ils ne s'étaient pas privés de rire de bon cœur. Décidemment ce pari était une idée de génie.

- Rassure-moi Fili, j'ai bien vu Thorïn se déshabiller devant Bilbo ?

- Oui p'tit frère ! Et moi je n'ai pas rêvé en voyant le Hobbit faire semblant d'être malade pour se faire habiller ?

- Oui tu as bien vu ça, et moi aussi. Il me surprendra toujours… répondit Kili en secouant doucement la tête.

- Moi c'est notre Oncle qui m'a surpris. Je ne le pensais pas capable de faire cela, et encore moins de paraitre aussi inquiet.

- Il aurait dû faire un peu mieux quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles mieux ? interrogea Fili.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, mais ça peut faire toute la différence. Regarde.

Kili s'approcha doucement de son frère feignant l'inquiétude. Il posa d'abord ses mains sur les joues du blond, tenant son visage en coupe. Le deuxième héritier caressa doucement le visage de son frère à l'aide de ses pouces.

- Je crois bien que tu as de la fièvre…laisse-moi vérifier.

En disant cela, Kili posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le front de Fili, puis colla son propre front à celui de son frère.

-J'ai raison, tu as bien de la fièvre. Enlève tes vêtements, je vais t'aider à prendre un bain.

Fili était complétement perdu, et il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Il avait pris froid ou quelque chose comme ça ? Devant son air décontenancé, Kili ne put s'empêcher de rire, tenant toujours le visage de son frère.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant d'effet sur les gens, ou du moins sur toi.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi bon acteur il faut dire…

- Qui t'as dit que je faisais semblant ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Kili recommença à caresser les pommettes de son frère à l'aide de ses pouce. Un frisson parcouru le corps entier du plus vieux.

- Je crois bien que tu as vraiment de la fièvre Fili, tu as une tête étrange.

Le Nain Brun semblait vraiment inquiet pour le coup, il ne laissa pas réfléchir Fili qu'il l'entraina dans le couloir pour l'emmener en direction de l'infirmerie. Comprenant ce que son frère allait faire, il s'arrêta net.

- Je vais très bien Kili, ne te fais pas du mouron pour ça. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin, après un bon repas ça ira très bien.

Kili observa son frère, un conflit intérieur prit place dans sa tête. Devait-il l'emmener son frère voir Oïn ou bien le laisser faire?

- D'accord, je te laisse tranquille, mais à une condition. Je t'accompagne jusqu'en cuisine pour vérifier que tu ne manges pas n'importe quoi, et si il le faut je te donnerai la becter…

Fili sourit, son frère était vraiment adorable.

- Soit petit frère, à toi de t'occuper de moi aujourd'hui. Je compte sur toi pour me donner le bain après manger alors… rigola Fili.

Le premier hériter se sentit fier à la vue du visage rouge se son frère. Il commençait à prendre gout à le faire réagir de la sorte. Il passa son bras autour du coup de Kili et l'entraina en direction des cuisines, comptant bien se faire donner la becter.

* * *

Et voilà (enfin) le chapitre 2 ! Vous étiez plusieurs à l'attendre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout qu'il a été galère celui là. Demandez à Eladda le nombre d'elfeurie qu'elle a trouvé... Je suis désolée pour ça ...

Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas répondu à vos reviews, fille indigne que je suis ! Promis, à partir de maintenant je prends le temps de le faire !

Si jamais vous avez des suggestions, des critiques, ou même des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, ainsi qu'une bonne année 2014 .

A bientôt.


End file.
